


A Kiss For Charity

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Kissing Booth, Naughty Stuff In The Classroom, Smut, Teasing, on the desk, teacher, teacher!Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kissing Booth at a school fair can lead to something beautiful between two teachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kiss At The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot requested by mywritingbox as she wanted a Teacher!Fili. I hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: Changed the name from Eira to Liliana asked requested by Rina. There will be a second chapter to this story.

I groaned low, rubbing my hands over my face. I hated grading tests. They were such a hassle, a source of unnecessary stress, and they didn’t test the students on the qualities that made them unique. Alas, rules were rules. It should also be a rule that teachers received infinitive coffee.

          “Why so serious?”  

          “Stop quoting the Joker.” My colleague and friend-enemy had walked into my office, holding two big mugs.

          “Why should I?” I rolled my eyes at his teasing as he placed a mug on my desk, sitting down in a chair.

          “Because that is _so_ 2008.” He laughed at my playful snobbish tone. I wrapped my hands around my mug, nurturing it as he sipped his coffee.

          “Grading?”

          “Yes, be glad you’re in charge of the little ones and aren’t subjected to this senseless torture.” He made agreeing noises as he seemed at ease. My eyebrows knotted together as my eyes took in his appearance. He wore his long golden hair pulled back in a neat ponytail and a well-trimmed decorated his square jaw.

          “Is that _flannel_?” He groaned while shooting me a tired look. “Jeesh Fíli, you look like a Canadian lumberjack!” I teased before taking a big sip of my much needed coffee.

          “You’re the one to talk! Shouldn’t you be in the library?” I narrowed my eyes as he grinned impish.

          “At least one of us knows how to dress professionally!” He snorted in response as we both drank our coffee, falling into a comfortable silence. We always exchanged sharp barbs and being sarcastic trash cans to each other.

          I considered Fíli as one of my close friends. But to be honest, I had a huge crush on him. Who wouldn’t? He was smart, selfless, funny, and could ruin my panties with just one look.

          It must be part of their genetic make-up. Kíli, his younger brother, worked as a kindergarten teacher, and he wasn’t bad looking either. But, my eyes had fallen on his golden-haired older brother long ago.

          “Can I bring my library books to you?” I wanted to wipe away that impish look off his face – preferable with a kiss.

          “Get lost, brat!” He caught the eraser I threw at him. “Fíli?” He looked curious at me. “Thank you for the coffee.” He winked and left my office.

          I smiled and looked down at the mug in my hands. Ah coffee. Nectar of the Gods.

 

“Feet off the table!” Fíli and Kíli whined as I made my way to the coffee machine, our colleagues grinning amusing. “Honestly, you don’t allow your students to do this, right? What would your mother think?”

          “Ah, c’mon, Liliana. Leave our mother out of this!” Kíli gave me a puppy look. Which didn’t affected me at all.

          “Then act like an adult. I expected better from _you_ , Fíli.”

          “You wound me, darling,” he drawled with a heavy southern accent, placing his hand dramatically over his heart.

          I rolled my eyes as I sat down beside my friends Rhaena and Melissa – both grinning as I grabbed my lunch. “I didn’t know you were so delicate,” I teased as Fíli lounged in his chair, looking like a lazy lion.

          “Damn, you’re feisty today. Corset laced too tight?”

          “The state of my underwear is not your concern!” Although, I wouldn’t mind if it became his concern.

          “Liliana, are you going to the fair tomorrow?” Melissa butted in.

          “I plan too. Making sure things go smoothly.”

          “You should dress up as a mermaid and sit in a basin hidden in a tent. People have to pay to see you. That would bring in a lot of money!” Kíli piped out, a playful wolfish grin on his face.

          “Uh, no thanks. I don’t feel like getting ogled by teenage boys while being in cold water,” I commented sarcastic. Fíli gave his brother a peculiar look who smirked in response. I shook my head amused as I turned back to my friends and ate my lunch. I wonder what that look was about…

 

It was busy, popular restaurant rush hour busy. Yet, everything was going smoothly and people were behaving – just out and having fun. I smiled and waved at students I knew as I walked around the fairground.

          There were so many things to do from carrousels, shooting range and….

          “You’re _kidding_ me.” Surprised laughter escaped my lips as I rounded the corner. Behind the ‘Kissing Booth’ sat Fíli with a sign that said: _A kiss on the cheek for 1$_.

          He perked up when he saw me, waving at me. I grinned and made my way towards him. “You got roped this this?” I ignored the jealous pang that lashed through me.

          “As have Kíli, Stuart, and James.” He shot me an amused look. “It was busy five minutes ago, but now I have some free time.”

          “I’m not surprised to hear that.” He was a handsome guy and a popular, well-loved teacher to boot. “Are you guys having a competition who brings in the most?”

          “Of course, we are! I’m leading.” I rolled my eyes at his proud tone.

          “Hey Teach!” We both looked up and saw a few seniors coming our way. “Have you gotten a kiss for charity yet, Miss Seymour?” one of them asked, and they were all smiling wide and suspiciously hopeful.

          “No,” I replied plainly, and they all _aaah_.

          “C’mon, Teach! It’s for charity!”

          “We can pay if you like!”

          “Help the Cause!”

          I laughed at their excitement, glancing at Fíli who was uncharacteristically quiet. He looked at me with a rather intense look that took my breath away.

          “C’mon, love. Let me kiss you,” he purred, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

          “I don’t want cooties,” I teased, and he pouted at me. I sighed, grabbing my wallet and pulled out a dollar bill. “Here.” He crooked his finger at me, and I moved closer, feeling my lips dry.

          I licked them, and his eyes shot to my lips; an intense look in his eyes. It just made them dry again.

          He placed his hand against one cheek – his callous skin rough against mine. He leaned closer, locking eyes with me and my stomach flipped. Then he pressed his lips against my cheek, his facial hair tickling me.

          After a few long moments, he pulled back slightly. “Wasn’t so bad, was it?” he murmured in my ear, and I playfully poked his stomach – making him pull away laughing.

          “Cheeky!” He smirked, but then his eyes became wide as I tucked the dollar in his waistband. The seniors hooted rambunctious. “Don’t make the girls faint.” He let out a booming laugh as I walked away – wiggling my fingers at him.

          I couldn’t stop thinking about the feel of Fíli’s lips on my cheek, the slight brush of his facial hair. It made my stomach tighten, tingles coursing through my body.

          Denying my feelings was futile. I had the hots for Fíli. A groan tried to escape my lips, and I tried to suppress it. There were little children around me!

          Should I do something with these feelings? Did he even remotely feel the same? My thoughts went back to that look he had given me at the Booth. So intense, almost branding me.

          The subject had to be dropped for now as some sophomores waved at me, needing some help. I’d pay Fíli another visit later.

 

“Still working?” Fíli looked up with a smile, a sparkle in his eyes.

          “I’m almost done. Back for another kiss?”

          “What would I get if I pay you $20?” I smiled innocently, smirking when his eyebrows shot up.

          “A dink or two. I’m not a pro, sweety,” he teased as I laughed hearty, twirling a lock of hair between my fingers. We looked up and saw James arriving.

          “Get lost, Fee. It’s my turn to kiss some angels!” he boomed with a wide smile.

          “Or maybe some boys.” James shrugged.

          “All are welcome to receive my love! Now shoo you two!” Fíli made a fuss as James shoved him out of the booth. Grumbling and huffing, he walked towards me – wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

          “Shall we get that drink?” he asked me low in my ear, and I nodded as grabbing the twenty dollars; tucking it in his waistband. It made him laugh again.

          We walked over the grounds, chatting about who had visited him at the Booth and what I’ve seen. His arm felt right around my shoulder as he held me against his lean frame. He radiated heat which warmed me up.

          He steered me to one of the many vendors and bought us a slush puppy. “Wasn’t there some place where you can dance?” he asked me while we sipped our drinks.

          “This way.” I steered us into the direction of the dance floor. A smile appeared on our faces as we saw many students whom we knew on the floor. It was cute to see the little ones bounce and skip on the upbeat music.

          “Want to dance?” I looked surprised at Fíli who smiled down at me.

          “Yes, why not?” We finished our drinks, and he led us onto the dancefloor. “My, didn’t know twenty bucks would get me a dance,” I teased him close, and we swayed on the music. He pinched my side in retaliation.

          Students teased us, good-heartedly. Some even chanted _kiss, kiss, kiss_ as we moved on the beat, his hand on my hip. The sneaky little munchkins.

          I gave him a coy smile. “They are right, you know? I did pay for a kiss.”

          He arched his eyebrow as a smile that made my stomach tighten in pleasure grew on his face. “You want a kiss, huh?” he purred and looked rather roguish.

          I squealed as Fíli suddenly dipped me. His lips swallowed my squeal, being pressed against mine firmly. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

          Fire coursed through my veins, my heart beating faster. It felt like fireworks were going off in my belly. He pulled me back up, slowly removing his lips from mine. He nibbled on my bottom lip which made me press my thighs together in pleasure.

          “You want to go on a date?” He stared into my eyes, a silly smile on both of our lips.

          “I thought we were on a date?” I murmured back, and he pulled me even closer, flush against his body.

          “Then lets continue with our date,” he whispered as he brushed his fingers against my cheek. It was then we noticed that people were cheering and clapping.

          I buried my face embarrassed in his chest and he pulled me tightly against him, his arms around me protectively.

          “Just ignore them, darling. I always do.” We laughed and danced again.

          Best twenty dollars I had ever spend!


	2. Have You Been Naughty Lately, Teach?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that the prospect of a staff meeting made my Fíli rather...frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darling friend requested a smutty sequel as her price for being one of my giveaway runner-ups. Who am I to deny her that?

The clock ticked, marking the seconds that went by as slow as a snail. The scratching of my pen, marking the tests, mixed with the ticking. My eyes glanced up, checking the time every few minutes. At least, it felt much more than minutes but usually a mere 30-40 seconds had passed. This must be what my students felt like at times; as if time was going by like slow moving syrup.

          Just thirty minutes or so longer, before I could meet up with Fíli. I couldn’t suppress the smile that grew on my face as I thought of that cheeky man. The last few months – and I am going to sound so _cliché_ – had been the best ones of my life. We had fun, going out and starting to get more entangled with each other’s lives. My eyes fell on the bracelet that he had given me just a few days ago, the weight still a bit foreign on my wrist.

          My fingers traced the delicate design, little blue flowers – matching my eyes, or so he had claimed. I could still feel how his fingers brushed my skin when he put his gift around my wrist. He had looked at me from under his golden eyelashes, eyes stunning and bright.

          A sigh slipped from my lips, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through me. A little surprised cry escaped my lips as I felt strong arms wrap around my neck, the rough feeling of a beard brushing against my temple.

          “Fíli!” I laughed as I swiftly realised who it was, leaning back into his embrace. I felt his lips curl as he held me closer. He rubbed his cheek against my temples, making me giggle as my hands stroked his forearms. “I’m almost done,” I whispered gently, turning my head so I could press my lips against his cheek. He smelled so good, his aftershave almost mouth-watering.

          “We have to make a rain check for our date, darling,” he apologised, and I looked confused at him. He straightened up as I angled my head back, his thumbs rubbing the back of my neck. “We forgot that we had a staff meeting tonight.” I groaned, closing my eyes as I leaned into his touch. Staff meeting. I had totally forgotten about it. That definitely derailed our plans as they could drag on for hours.

          “I had been looking forward to it.” Fíli pressed his lips against my forehead, then rubbed his nose softly against mine.

          “Me too, Liliana.” I hummed deep in my throat as he massaged my neck, my hands reaching back to stroke his arms, feeling the warmth of his body. “But we still have a bit before we have to go into the meeting.” I looked up playfully suspicious at him, that tone of voice only spelled trouble and naughty stuff.

          He smirked impish at me, his hands moving – stroking my throat for a moment – and went under my neckline. “Fíli.” I gasped, and he cupped my breasts boldly, possessively. He stared at me, his body tense with anticipation as I pushed my chest up into his touch.

          I gasped soft as he started to massage my breasts firmly, pushing down the cups so the lace wasn’t in the way. “Fíli, we…” He bended down, kissing me deeply and stopping me from protesting. My hands went into his hair, kissing him back as heat started to build in the pit of my stomach. I tugged on his hair when Fíli tweaked my nipples, rubbing his tongue against my lips. He sneaked his tongue between my lips when I moaned, arching my back even more. I almost forgot we were still at work.

          “Fíli,” I whispered breathless, pulling my mouth away and removed his hands from my breasts. My nipples were easily visible under my shirt, my breasts feeling heavy as I pressed my thighs together. “We are at work,” I scolded him without heat as I got up, fixing my bra.

          However, Fíli seemed to have different plans. He turned me around, lifting me easily and setting me down on my desk after he had pushed aside my work. The smile on his face could only be described as sensual, cardinal sensuality filling his eyes. He moved between my legs, hitching up my skirt as he grabbed my hair, massaging my scalp.

          “C’mon, Teach. Don’t be so uptight,” he purred low, giving me little teasing kisses. I petted him, unable from stopping myself to touch that wonderful body, to lean into those kisses. A whimper escaped my lips when he tucked on my bottom lip with his teeth, suckling away the hurt.

          “I’m not uptight. I’m mindful of our jobs.” I pushed him away. He didn’t bunch, only pulling his head back a bit so he could look at me. He smiled smug, his eyes half-lidded.

          “If you tell me you haven’t thought about this, I am going to demand those silk panties of yours as proof as I am pretty sure they’re soaked.” I gasped scandalised, my jaw slack. It made him laugh, a wolfish look in his eyes.

          “What kind are you wearing today, mmm? The black lacy ones? Or the red one with the black ribbon on the back?” His voice dropped a few octaves, becoming all rough. That, combined with that look in his eyes made me burn, my breathing speeding up. My fingers fisted his shirt, my lips wetting my lips as it had become so warm here.

          One hand left my hair and moved to my lower back, pulling me closer. He stared at me, moving his hand between my legs now as his hand in my hair kept me in place. I tried to close my thighs, but he spread his legs to make sure I couldn’t close mine. His jaw tensed, all his attention focused on me as he dragged his fingers over my mount. He hissed through closed teeth, his chest moving up and down faster.

          “You’re so wet, sweetheart. You like being naughty, don’t you?” he grumbled low, tilting my head back a bit as even though I was sitting on the desk, he was still taller than me. His lips brushed my ear, his facial skin tickling me. “If you stay quiet, we could have some fun.” My eyes rolled back for a moment, his voice made my inner muscles spasm in pleasure as he sounded so wonderful.

          “You like that, don’t you? I can feel you become wetter.” I dug my nails into his chest when he pushed aside my panties, stroking his fingers up and down my outer folds. He parted my folds, hissing in pleasure as he moved his finger through the slickness that had gathered there. I arched my head back, my hands roaming his broad shoulders as I tried to stay silent – my cheeks flushed with arousal and nerves.

          He started kissing my neck, rubbing the rough pad of his finger against my entrance. I bit my lip so I wouldn’t moan, feeling him smile against my skin. He suckled teasingly against the sensitive spot on my neck, just below my ear. My hands squeezed his shoulders, moving down his chest. He angled my head more to the side, his fingers removing the neat bun so he could entwine his fingers and he could kiss me better.

          “It seems I’m not the only one affected,” I murmured as I press my hand against the impressive bulge in his pants – making him growl low, body stiffening. I smirked as I started to massage him through his pants, his powerful body trembling. Now it was my time to take control. I kissed his neck, biting playfully which made him groan and become even harder. I nuzzled his neck while I massaged him, inhaling his scent as feeling myself getting more aroused.

          My fingers took off his belt, lowering the zipper and my hand slipped into his boxers. “Fuck,” he moaned rough as I exhaled softly in pleasure, feeling how hard and ready he was for me.

          “Quiet now, darling,” I teased him. “Can’t have others hear us now, can we?” He pulled back, his eyes flashing as he smirked at me.

          “Oh you cheeky…” he removed my hand before I could blink and held both of my wrists behind my back with one hand, taking back control. He pressed his lips hungry against mine, swallowing my cry when his other hand returned between my thighs. He had been teasing before, but now he was getting down to business. He pushed his finger into me, his thumb rubbing my clit and making me whimper.

          Our kisses were rough, passionate as he pushed another finger into me, pumping them rapidly. The sounds I was making could only be called wanton, my hips moving against his hand as my inner muscles flexed around his wicked fingers. His hand around my wrist kept me from moving, forcing me to accept the wicked things he did to me, and it only made me turn on even more.

          He curled his fingers inside of me, rubbing a very sensitive spot inside of me. I cried out, sucking on his tongue in retribution as I wrap my legs around him. My back arched, wiggling my hips as my juices coated his fingers, leaking out of me. He kissed me harder, rubbing his tongue against mine in the same rhythm as he pumped his fingers into my heat.

          My skin felt too tight, the pressure building in the pit of my stomach. I could barely think as I was intoxicated by his touch, by the pleasure he was giving me. He pulled back, panting roughly as he stared at me. “Undo your blouse for me,” he ordered as he released my hands. I swallowed, my heart hammering in my chest as he kept fingering me, but his pace had slowed down - teasingly.

          Our gazes stayed locked as I slowly unbutton my blouse, popping the buttons one by one. He clenched his jaw, his breathing rough as he dropped his gaze and followed my eyes. He licked his lips hungry, rubbing his thumb against my clit and made me whimper. “Keep it on.” The rough rasp in his voice made a fresh wave of juices leak out of me, letting my blouse hang open.

          “So beautiful.” He was eating me up with his eyes as I felt naked while I was still technically wearing all my clothes. “Lower the cups of your bra for me, Liliana. Show me your mouth-watering breasts.” I gasped soft as I did what he asked me, my hands brushing over my sensitive nipples which made me clench around his fingers.

          “Lie down and play with them.” I did as I was ordered, my hands cupping my breasts and massaging them. I gasped at the eroticism of it, him watching me and pleasuring me with his fingers while I toyed with my breasts. Moaning, I plucked on my nipples, making my back arch as my inner muscles fluttered around him.

          “Fíli,” I moaned as I wiggled my hips impatiently. I needed more, I needed him inside of me. “Please,” I gasped as he curled his fingers again, pressing his thumb firmly on my sensitive nub.

          He exhaled sharply, removing his fingers and stared at me. My jaw became slack as he licked his fingers clean, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he moaned deep in his throat. “You taste so delicious. Maybe I should spread your thighs and feast on you.” My hands squeezed my breasts roughly at his erotic words. “But I will keep that for the next time as I know how loud you get when I eat you out. I promise.”

          He dropped his pants and boxers, his cock standing at attention. I licked my lips as I see precum on the tip. He wrapped his hand around his cock, starting to stroke himself. Breathing started to become difficult as I watch entranced, my hand going between my thighs – I had lost the ability to think long ago. He stopped me with his free hand, shaking his head as I pout. Fuck, it turned me on so much to see him pleasure himself. He smirked knowingly, shivers of pleasure going through him as his eyes roamed hungrily over my body.

          “You want it, baby?”

          “Yes.”

          “Tell me what you want.” I groaned as I moved my hips sensually, feeling empty as I burned for him. I needed him so badly.

          “Fíli,” I moaned. “Please.” My cheeks were burning as I knew what he wanted to hear. I bit my lip as he stroked himself faster, squeezing at the base.

          “C’mon, baby. Tell me what you want.” His voice rough with lust, making me ache without even touching me. I tried to squeeze my thighs shut, but couldn’t, feeling my juices coat my folds even more. “Tell me, Liliana.” His smile was pure sin.

          “Fuck me, Fíli.” Those three little words made the last shred of his control snap. He gripped my hips, rubbing himself against my entrance before he pushed into me in one hard thrust. He clasped his hand over my mouth when I almost screamed, sweat beading on his face. His neck muscles were taunt as he clenched his jaws so he wouldn’t moan out either.

          I shudder as he rolled his hips, moving inside of me. He cupped my cheek, brushing his thumb against my lips. He groaned through his teeth when I sucked on it, wrapping my legs firmer around his hips and pulled him closer. His other hand gripped my hip while he thrust into me, driving me crazy. My eyes rolled back, my hands gripping his arms as I met his thrusts. The sound of low rough pants, skin slapping against each other filled the air. The musky scent of sex intoxicated even more, tightening my pelvis muscles.

          Fili removed his hand, massaging my breast roughly as he fucked my hard. My desk creaked, as I bit my lip hard so I wouldn’t cry out. It felt so good, his cock deep inside of me and hitting all my sweet spots. He kissed my neck, sucking on my nipples as he took me hard. He grabbed my hips with both of his hands, pushing himself deep into me and started to grind.

          I bit my fist as his pelvis rubbed against my clit, making me go mad with pleasure. I could feel myself balancing on the edge, the pressure inside me about to burst. “Come for me,” he ordered as he moved his hand between us and tugged on my clit hard.

          My back arched as I gasped loudly, heat and pleasure coursed through me. My juices rushed out of me as my nerves were fried by the force of my orgasm. I felt him thrust into me a few more times before he moaned low, spilling himself inside of me. I opened my eyes, panting roughly and meeting his eyes. His pupils were blown wide, looking rather debauched.

          He bended forward, wanting to kiss me when there was suddenly a rapid knocking on the door. We froze, not moving an inch as we held our breaths. “Liliana? You in there? Meeting is starting in five!”

          “I’ll be there in a moment!” I squeaked, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment now. We watched intensely as we heard the feet walk away. We started laughing, Fíli pulling me up in his arms. I buried my face in his chest, adrenaline coursing through my body.

          “That was close.” I nodded agreeing as he tilted my head back, kissing me slowly. I stroked his cheek, my heart still racing. We kissed for a few moments before we pulled back, smiling like teenagers at each other.

          “Let’s get you cleaned up and go to that meeting.” I sigh soft as he slipped out of me, missing him already.

          “I’m holding you to your promise.”

          He looked confused at me as he gave me a few tissues to clean myself up. “What promise?”

          “That you’d eat me out later.” The smile on his face could only be only described as sinful, _very_ sinful.

          He tipped my chin up again and kissed me sensually. “Oh, don’t worry, love. You’ll be my dinner tonight.”


End file.
